Siblings
by SoulofSaturn
Summary: Kagome, your ordinary time hopper, Yusuke your ordinary detective. Put them together and what do you have? Siblings!
1. WE'RE WHAT?

This is my first crossover fic and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. L

Yusuke kicked a pebble on the pavement and mentally cursed himself.

_Damn it all! I know I'm supposed to do something today, but what?_

"Yusuke! You jerk! You ditched me again!" an enraged girl was walking toward the seemingly scared boy.

_K-keiko! Now I remember I was supposed to go to the film festival with her today!_

"Yusuke you are such a jerk!"

"I-I forgot Keiko! Please don't get angry..."

Suddenly a girl appeared before the couple-on a floating oar.

"Botan! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hello Botan!"

"Hello Keiko! Hello Yusuke!" said the over bubbly girl.

"Keiko, sorry to interrupt, but I have to steal Yusuke away for a bit"

"No problem! I can deal with him later" she said as she glared at the boy.

"Okay! Come on Yusuke! Let's get going!" said Botan.

**Across town**

"I think we should tell them, Atsuko" said a middle aged woman.

"I-I don't know, it's too soon!" answered Atsuko

"No, it's not! It's about time those three will find out either way. And if we don't tell them it will only be worst!"

"I suppose your right. I'll bring him over tonight"

"Good then I'll make sure their ready also. See you later Atsuko"

"See you later Mrs. Higurashi"

**On the other side of time**

"Inuyasha can I please go home for a week?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Absolutely not! We need to look for shards!"

"B-but I miss y family, I haven't seen my mom in a month and grandpa's so old who knows if he's okay? Please Inuyasha let me see them for a week!" Kagome turned and started to cry.

"A-are you crying? Kagome stop crying please", Inuyasha said as he tried to comfort her "you can go home, just stop crying for a moment."

Kagome suddenly perked up. "Okay I'll be gone for two weeks. Bye Inuyasha" she said as she ran to the well.

"Damn girl and her crying! Wait a minute two weeks! She said one before! I should go over there and drag her back but I'll let her have her stupid to weeks. Damn I'm going soft."

"He's going soft" said a certain kitsune to a certain monk and taijiya.

"I heard that! Get back here you little rat!"

"I'm not a rat I'm a kitsune!"

"There they go again." Said Sango

"Yes, as soon as Kagome leaves they start up again." Said Miroku.

On the other side of the well

"Mom I'm home!"

"Hi honey" said Midori (that's Kagome's mom, according to me), "honey go take a bath and change into something nice. We have company tonight."

"Umm… okay"

**On the other side of town**

"Yusuke get dressed! We're going somewhere tonight!"

"Oh my kami! You're sober! Have you been drinking?"

"Shut up and get dressed!"

"I can't I have a date with Keiko tonight! I can't break another date, she'll kill me!"

"Bring her along!" Atsuko called from the other room, "and get dressed already!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" shouted Yusuke.

**An hour later**

"Finally we finished walking all these stairs!" complained Yusuke.

"Atsuko!" a woman called from the doorway of a shrine

Atsuko turned to the woman.

"Midori! How have you been?"

"Oh give up the act we've got to tell them sooner or later"

"I suppose. Yusuke, Keiko get over here!"

"Yes oh great mother" Yusuke said sarcastically

"Stop that Yusuke! Be polite" scolded Keiko.

"So young Yusuke this your girlfriend?" asked Midori.

"Yes ma'am" answered Yusuke, while wildly blushing.

"Well then that's nice, I suppose I should invite you guys in!"

The group entered the house and was greeted by an old man clad in priestly robes and a young boy.

"Hi my name is Souta!" said the boy as he ran up to Yusuke

"BE GONE DEMON!" the old man as he covered Yusuke in talismans.

"Gramps he's not a demon" said Midori, "this is Atsuko's son"

_Boy is she wrong_ thought Yusuke.

"Souta go get Kagome please?"

"Yes mom" said the boy as he raced up the stairs.

Five minutes later the boy returned with a teenage girl who wore a green dress (not uniform, dress).

"Kagome dear, meet my friend Atsuko, her son Yusuke and his girlfriend Keiko."

"Hello" Kagome said as she bowed "my name is Kagome."

"Midori, you never told me how beautiful your daughter is."

"Iee, I'm not beautiful" said Kagome.

_Is she on something? She's beautiful!_ Thought Yusuke.

"Well then we should go eat" said Midori.

_Finally I haven't eaten since I've come back._

The group sat down in Midori's dining area and began to eat the grand feast of oden, miso soup, eel, and calamari. For dessert they had Midori's homemade specialty: ichigo aisukurimu (strawberry ice cream). They finished their dinner with a traditional black tea. Overall the food was great but the dinner was a little awkward, especially when Midori and Atsuko left in the middle to talk in the kitchen and returned with serious looks.

"Yusuke, Kagome, Souta, we have something to tell you" said Midori.

"But before we tell you anything we would like to apologize for not saying anything earlier. So without delay we would like to tell you all…"stated Midori.

"You're siblings!" finished Atsuko.

At that moment Kagome and Yusuke spit out their tea, while Souta happily talked about how cool it was to have a brother.

"WE'RE WHAT!!!" asked Kagome and Yusuke at the same time.

"You're brother and sister" Atsuko simply stated.

"It can't be I only have one brother and that's Souta" said Kagome

"And I'm an only child" said Yusuke.

"Calm down you two." Midori said "We'll explain everything."

"To simply put it Yusuke your father was a no good liar and cheater. Kinda like you… but unlike you he cheated on Midori and I became pregnant with you. In fact you and Kagome are the same age, and I literally mean the same age. Both of you we're born on the same day, at the same hour, and the same minute."

"So you could say you're twins" Midori said, "Souta was born after I had you, Kagome and that year your father died of a disease."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO WOULD KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US" yelled Kagome, "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! THE FIRST DAY I'M BACK AND I LEARN I HAVE A BROTHER! UNBELIEVABLE!" Kagome yelled as she stormed out the door.

"Feh! She's right I'm outta here too!" Yusuke said as he left the house with Keiko following him.

"You can tell their obviously related because of their tempers" Souta stated nonchalantly.

"Souta!"

"Sorry mom but it's true!"

"Souta please go to your room while Atsuko and I talk."

"Yes ma'am"

Souta quickly ran up the stairs to his room.

"Well that went well" stated Atsuko.

**With Kagome and Yusuke**

"Hey wait up! Hey you Kagome stop I wanna talk to ya!" yelled Yusuke

"What is it?"

"Well I thought that since we're related and all we should get to know each other."

"I suppose"

"Umm... Yusuke I'll go home and leave you guys to your privacy"

"Okay Keiko I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Kagome" Keiko said as she bowed.

"Bye"

"So let's talk" started Yusuke "what are your hobbies?"

"Is that how you start a conversation? 'What are your hobbies?' Why don't you start formally? And say "Hi my name is Yusuke how are you?" Didn't you mom teach you manners?"

"Sheeesh you sound like Keiko. But hey I'll go along. Hi my name is Yusuke Urameshi how are you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am fine, however it is late and I believe we should talk later or more appropriately tomorrow."

"I agree it is late let's head back and make an agreement with our mothers."

**At the house**

"You're back finally" Midori happily said

"Yeah, mom we're back and after talking it through Yusuke and I have agreed to accept the fact we're related and for a week we'll hang out with each other starting tomorrow."

"That's great!" Atsuko said "well then you two will see each other tomorrow at our house here's the address. Until then we have to go. See ya later Midori."

"Good bye Atsuko"

The pair left the household while Kagome and Midori watched as they disappeared down the street in silence… until

"HEY CAN I GO TOO? I WANNA SEE MY BROTHER TOO! CAN I GO MOM?"

"No squirt! You're not going!"

"Mom Kagome's being mean and not sharing Yusuke!"

"Sorry Souta but I agree with Kagome you can't go. Let the big kids hang out together."

"Awwww… no fair"

"I'll take you to the park with us the day after"

"Fine but I get ice cream too!"

"Don't push it brat. Mom I'm going to sleep I'm still exhausted from traveling."

"Okay sweetie, Souta you go to bed too"

"Awww…"


	2. Satsugai Yuushuu A Killing Perfection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue.

Dozo!

Kagome awoke to the blinding sunlight which cascaded over her room. She took a quick glance at her clock and knew she had overslept so within ten minutes she finished her grooming and was out the door, anxious to meet her new brother.

**Across town**

Yusuke walked down the street carefree as usual until he noticed Keiko sitting on a bench.

"Hey Keiko!" he shouted.

"Yusuke! I was just hanging around waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask if you worked everything out with your sister."

"We did. In fact I'm going to hang out with her now. Wanna come?"

"You sure I won't get in your way?"

"I'm sure, besides if Kuwabara can't get in my way then you certainly can't."

"Urameshi! Hey Urameshi!"

"Speak of the devil…" Yusuke said under his breath.

"He's not that bad."

"That's what you think. What is it Kuwabara?"

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out? Kurama and Hiei are on their way now."

"I can't I'm meeting my sister."

"Don't lie to me after all these years of pounding your brain into the dirt; I know you don't have a sister."

"Actually Kuwabara he does and hasn't he been pounding your brain into the dirt/"

"The girl has a point." Hiei said out of no where.

"Hey shrimp when did you get here?" Kuwabara said looking in the tree.

"Actually we've been here the whole time." Kurama said as he jumped out the tree.

"The whole time?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes and we would like to know how you got a sister?"

"Well actually she's my stepsister and it seems that my rat bastard father was cheating on her mother with my mom. So you guys wanna come wit me or not. I'm already running late."

"We'd be happy to accompany you." Said Kurama.

**Twenty five minutes later**

"Where in the seven hells is he?" Kagome shouted angrily.

"You know it's not healthy to talk to yourself; right?"

"Yusuke you're late ya know?"

"I know I know but my friends wanted to come and meet you."

"Oh well… you're excused."

"Well then since we've finished our first official sibling argument I'll introduce you to my friends. You already know Keiko, but the goofy looking guy with the orange hair is Kuwabara; the red head is Kurama; and the short guy is Hiei."

"Hello all." Kagome said as she bowed, "so Yusuke where are we off to?"

"I thought you would know."

"Well we could go to…"

Just then three girls pulled Kagome to the side. They were none other than Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, once again butting into Kagome's love-life.

"So Kagome is the short dude, that guy you're in love with?"   
"What?"

"No way it has to be the guy in green."

"Umm… guys" Kagome tried to shut them up.

"I think it's the red head but he doesn't have that bad boy look."

"You guys know we could hear you right?" Yusuke interrupted.

"Umm…" the three girls said together.

"Anyways, guys these three are my friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. They also happen to be my apparent love counselors."

The three girls began to blush.

"Hi ladies" said Yusuke, "I would like to be this badass boyfriend of Kagome's but I'm already taken" he said as he pointed to a red Keiko, "and I think there are laws against incest in this country."

"So who are you her cousin?" asked Yuka

"No her brother"

"Okay pal, we've known Kagome since she was five and we know she doesn't have a brother." Eri said

"Actually Eri we met yesterday. I didn't know I had a brother either." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Oh well, so who are the other guys?"

"They're Yusuke's friends."

"So then, you're not dating any of them right?" Yuka said cunningly.

"No, we just met, and why?"

"Because…" they all said as the latched onto Kurama.

"Hey aren't you Minamino, that smart guy from Takashi High?"

"Yes but…"

None of finished their sentences because in less then 10 seconds, Kagome had already grabbed her friends from Kurama and gave them a verbal scolding.

"You guys are so embarrassing,"

"Can we go with you guys then?"

"No way, go home."

"But…"

"No, now leave!"

"Fine, we'll just go to Hojo's."

"Like I care" asked Kagome smugly.

The three love consultants left Kagome and the others quite saddened that their friend didn't want to hang out with them. Kagome however although guilty was relieved they didn't stay. They would have most likely tried to set her up with one of Yusuke's friends.

"Well, guys shall we go?" asked Kagome after a long silence.

"Ummm… shouldn't you go after them" asked Keiko.

"No way, every time they see some cute guy they either try to hook me up; no matter what I say they have to learn they can't meddle in other people's affairs."

"Hey sis' you make it sound like you're taken or something." Yusuke said with a grin on his face/

"Me? Taken? What makes you think that?" Kagome asked defensively.

"You mean besides that suspicious answer and red face? I don't know."

Too bad she's taken thought a certain kitsune.

/Youko what is that supposed to mean? /

It means too bad that someone so rambunctiously, open-minded, and hot could be taken

/Yeah too bad/ said Kurama rolling his eyes.

I guess we'll just have to set our love on its previous course, Hiei

/Unbelievable, is that all you think about, sex and love/

There is fighting too ya know

/Yes of course how could I forget? Fighting. /

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Kagome as she waved her hand in front of Kurama's face.

"S-sorry I must have zoned out." Kurama said politely.

"Must be his schizophrenia again" Yusuke said lowly.

"Schizophrenia?" asked Kagome, (obviously not low enough)

"Ummm... yeah it's an inside joke right guys?" Yusuke said rubbing his head.

"Yes of course"

"Yeah"

"Hn"

Thankfully everyone agreed to his statement.

"Well, then we should go to the martial arts tournament" said Kagome.

"Martial arts? I've seen way too much of that in my lifetime." Keiko said.

"Well the tournament is very interesting Keiko and who knows, you might just find someone better than Yusuke, a person who can actually defend themselves."

"Hey! I can fight you know!"

"Yeah but not as good as the guy I want to see." Said Kagome in a matter-of-fact tone

"Yeah well who is this so called great fighter?"

"His name is Satsugai Yuushuu."

"Satsugai Yuushuu? What kind of name is that? It means…"

"Killing perfection" answered Hiei.

"Yes, he reminds me of this story I once heard from Gramps."

"A story? What kind of story."

"Oh it's about a demon called Sesshomaru and his half-brother Inuyasha."

This girl knows of our lord!

/Isn't that a bad thing? /

Not really

"Come Kags you can't believe a story about demons we all know they don't exist." Said Yusuke

"Wait a minute Urameshi what about Hi-." said a certain baka.

Suddenly Kagome turned serious

"Of course I believe in demons how can a world exist without the unexplained. Every story comes from somewhere; they don't just come out of thin air."

"I think that is a brilliant theory, Kagome" said Kurama, "every story and myth must have some truth to it."

"Yeah"

"So onna, what is the truth behind this Sesshomaru?"

"Number one, don't call me onna, I have name, use. Number two, I know that there was a Sesshomaru because our shrine holds a sword his father left for him, the Tenseiga."

"Impossible! No one could have that sword; it has been missing for over four centuries."

"Well, we do have the sword, and as much as I'd like to stand here and argue with you boys, I would like to get to the arena and watch the fight." She said as she walked off.

"Damn, Urameshi, with a temper like that you can tell she's related to you." Said Kuwabara.

"Shut up baka!" said Yusuke as he hit Kuwabara over the head and left to follow Kagome.

After walking in total silence, with the exception of Kagome and Keiko talking rapidly, the gang arrived at the arena. The stadium was huge and full of thousands of people chanting the name of the prize fighter, Satsugai Yuushuu. The said fighter finally walked into the ring, wear a white haori and hakamas, with black slippers. His face was stoic and he seemed to be quite calm considering he was about to fight. His opponent was a guy named, Inu Seppan. The guy looked cocky and anxious to get in the ring. Seppan was wearing red hakamas and a red haori. Although he looked strong, he was a disappointment to Satsugai. The fight ended very quickly, Seppan could not match the speed and grace of Satsugai. In fact, Seppan was very sloppy compared to Satsugai, and left the ring in defeat shortly after the fight ended.

Kagome was very disappointed, she thought that they had finally found a fighter worthy of Satsugai.

"Yo Kagome, you look upset."

"Of course I'm upset! I thought that the fight would actually be interesting and that Satsugai wuld actually get his arrogant butt kicked!"

"Aww… That's not a very nice thing to say." said a voice behind Kagome.

"Well, you would deserve it," she said as she turned around to face the speaker.

"You should respect old friends, Kagome" said Satsugai as he kissed her hand.

"Hey, where do you get off kissing her hand like that?!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yusuke don't worry about it we're old friends, sadly enough."

"Really, you look very familiar" said Hiei to Satsugai.

"As do you, have I seen you somewhere near Makai Street?" he hinted.

"Perhaps."

"Yes, now I remember Hiei Jaganshi, caught with the three items."

" Makai Street? Three items? What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing of importance Kagome," said Satsugai nonchalantly, "it is late you should get home, I believe that your friend might show up tonight."

"Friend?"

"Yes, your friend, the annoying red rat!" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, yeah him! Uhh… Guys I got to go and meet my friend. Satsugai would you mind dropping me off?"

"Of course not."

"Wait a minute! How can you even trust this guy, Kagome? He's a fighter you just met!"

"For your information Yusuke, Satsugai and I have been friends for many, many years and I don't need you or anyone else to protect me!" she said angrily. "Satsugai, let's go!"

Kagome grabbed Satsugai's arm roughly and dragged him to the silver convertible he owned.

"Nice meeting you all! I'll never know how nice people like you know a jerk like Yusuke"

"Hey wait a min-" his argument was cut was short by Satsugai driving away with a speed rivaling Hiei's.

In the Car

"So what were you guys talking about, Fluffy?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now we'd better get you home before brother dearest discovers that you are missing."

"Don't talk about Inuyasha like that!"

"I see you still have feelings for him?"

"Well…" she said as she blushed feverously, "well I kind of still like him."

"Admit you're in love with him and before you start to argue we're here, so get ready to meet him."

"Damn you"

"Yeah love you too. Now get out "

"See you tomorrow Sess- I mean Satsugai."

"Yes, good bye I have to go; there are matters to attend to."

He watched as she left the car and walked up the shrine steps, disappearing into the shadows of night.


	3. Festival of Lights and Fights

Hello again, really sorry for the delay, but schools been an inu to me. So without further ado heres "Siblings" part three.

"Yusuke would you happen to know why your sister hangs around Satsugai?"

"Uh, no why do you ask?"

"Just curious, thats all"

"More like jealous." Kuwabara piped in.

"J-jealous?!" Kurama and Yusuke said at the same time.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Ya know Kurama I dont mind if you like my sister. But if you go all Youko on her and start cheating I might have to break a few bones."

"Dont worry Yusuke I can assure you, Im don't like your sister, I was just curious."

"Okay whatever you say."

Back at Kagomes house

_Better hurry and get dressed before Inuyasha gets here. _

Kagome got dressed into a green t-shirt and a short black leather skirt. As soon as she finished the doorbell rang. Kagome praised Kami for allowing Inuyasha to remember the doorbell. Kagome ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey, Inuya-, Yusuke, guys what are you doing here?!"

"Just wanted to make sure you got home safely." said Yusuke.

"Im fine as you can see, now can you guys leave Ive got company coming over."

"Who is it your boyfriend? Cause I wanna meet him."

"No Yusuke its not now can you go, please?"

"No I wanna meet this friend of yours."

"Mom!! Yusuke wont leave!"

"Kagome whats wrong?" Midori asked, "Y-yusuke?! What are you doing here and who are your friends?"

"**Mom!"**

"Oh r-right. Yusuke Im sorry we cant accommodate to you and your friends right now, but weve got company coming over and hes a little... eccentric. So Im sorry but can you guys come over tomorrow?"

"Umm.. Sure Aunt Midori."

"Whew, thanks mom."

"No problem dear."

"Now hurry and meet Inuyasha by the well."

"Yes mom, bye."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and looked around anxiously until he saw Kagome.

"K-kagome, I-I, what are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling youd come to see me."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"W-well Im sorry I just had to see you-" Inuyasha clamped a claw hand over his mouth.

Kagome suddenly became extra red.

"Well, I guess thats okay, umm... how about I show you around today?" Kagome said quickly changing the subject.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but you gotta go change into something a little less feudal."

"Okay, lead the way."

The couple ran into the main house, Kagome in her leather and Inuyasha in his red hat. Luckily for Inuyasha, Midori bought a wardrobe for just that occasion. While he was dressing Kagome and Souta were watching television. Both entranced until the said demon walked downstairs.

"So, how do I look?"

Both stared at the hanyou, for quite sometime leaving an uneasy aura in the room.

"Bad right?"

Both snapped out of their stupor. ( bout time). Souta ran up to his idol.

"OH my Kami Inuyasha you look so cool. said Souta as he jumped around, Aright Kagome?"

"Yeah you look great..."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally, I didn't think that the leather pants would suit you but they do."

Thats right fan girls, leather. Our Inu, was dressed in tight black leather pants, and a red muscle t-shirt, to hide his lovable ears, he sported (great now I sound like an announcer at the Academy awards or something) a red baseball cap.

"Umm... Kagome are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah lets go. Umm... So where do you want to go first?"

"Well, considering youre supposed to show me around, I dont know."

"Oh, right, umm... how about we go to the park first, the cherry blossoms are in bloom now and there's supposed to be a festival.", Kagome was still a little shaken by Inuyashas appearance.

"Sure"

The two walked into the park, unaware that they were being followed by a group of seven. Seven nosy people who included Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Souta.

"Hn, I knew it was a boyfriend."

"Thats Inuyasha-san." said Souta

"Inuyasha?! Wait a minute, Souta why are you here?"

"Well, I have to make sure Inuyasha doesn't get Kagome angry."

"What do you mean by that, Souta-kun?" asked Kurama

"Well, Inuyasha's really cool but sometimes he says stupid things to make nee-chan angry."

"Oh like what?" asked Yusuke

"I dunno, I'm never around to see but I wanna make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Eh whatever."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood on top of a hill watching the festival's fireworks. The fireworks blasted into the sky and erupted into an array of colors.

"So Kagome, umm… why weren't you angry?"

"Eh? What?" said a slightly dazed Kagome.

"Why weren't you angry that I came today?"

"Uh… why would I be angry?" said Kagome, still watching the fireworks.

"Well, you usually are, when I come to see, I mean get you."

"See? What the hell is this guy like a stalker?" asked Yusuke furiously.

"No, it's just that Inuyasha lives pretty far away, but he always tries to see Kagome and take her with him somewhere, I guess that's why she gets angry and hotheaded sometimes."

"What?! He is a stalker! I'll give him a reason to never make her angry again!"

"Y-yusuke!" said Kurama as he **tried **to hold him back.

"See me? You mean you didn't just come back for your shard detector?"

"I've been trying to tell you this Kagome for the longest while. I-"

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing with my Kagome"

"Your Kagome? Who the hell do you think you are, little boy?"

"I'm the guy who's about to kick you're a-"

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara once again dragged Yusuke away from an impending fight. Yusuke in all his anger pushed them away and lunged for Inuyasha, who quickly dodged.

_So he's the owner of the scent I smelled on Kagome, but there were others as well, one really familiar._

"Inuyasha! Yusuke! Stop this foolishness!" said an exasperated Kagome as she came between them.

"So Kagome, is this trash why you always come home, I thought you had 'tests'."

"Kagome, how could you go out with an ugly dog like this?" (Coincidence?)

"Geez Kagome after all the times you've yelled at me for Kikyo…"

"Dammit Kagome only two days and you're already…"

Two loud mouths on each side, Kagome stood there anger seeping through silently and deadly. Even Hiei and Kurama could sense her anger rising, slowly.

"Umm…Yusuke" said an ignored Kurama.

"Inuyasha…" said an ignored Souta

…

The two boys still ranted.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND HOW TO DO WHAT!! YUSUKE LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE AND INUYASHA LEAVE YUSUKE ALONE!!! AND BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, INUYASHA, HE'S MY BROTHER!!! NOTHING MORE, AND YUSUKE HE'S MY FRIEND. I DON'T WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!!!"

Kagome stormed off and left a bewildered and dumbstruck group. In the distance, a pair of golden eyes could be seen, watching the furious girl.

_About time she told that baka hanyou off. _

"Umm.. we tried to warn you two." said Kurama.

"Yeah, we don't say we didn't try. Hey Inu let's go home maybe I can talk Kagome into a good mood."

"Sure why not", said Inuyasha as he took the boy's hand.

"Wait a minute, I'm your brother and you ask him to go home! What the-"

"Yusuke, watch your language!" said Keiko, "he's only a kid"

"Yeah, I'm only a kid! And besides you're not a potential brother-in-law so Inu's much more important!"

"Who said I was going to marry Kagome?!"

"I did, besides you two are meant for each other."

"It does look that way", said Keiko.

"Would you stop encouraging this stupid relationship!" said Yusuke

"Feh what's it to you anyways? She's just your sister. Wait a minute! Souta I thought you were her only sibling?" (slow ain't he)

"Well, Inu-san we just found out yesterday that he's our step brother, isn't it cool we have an aniki."

"Yeah just peachy, well anyways, nice to meet you…"

"Yusuke."

"Yeah, well nice to meet you **Yusuke, **the name's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, where have I heard that name from." asked the orange haired, Kuwabara.

"From Kagome's story, about the two brothers", said Hiei

"Oh my Kami, that's the other aroma", yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed Souta and raced to Kagome's home.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not done talking to you!" yelled Yusuke as he ran after them.


	4. The Birds and the Bees

Author's note: So I've finally updated. About time right? Anyways don't want to delay anymore than I already have, so read on.

Kagome entered her home wracked with anger. How dare those two tell her what to do and who to see? Inuyasha knew better then to try and control her and Yusuke, Yusuke had just met her. The next time she saw those to she would definitely give them another piece of her mind. Kagome walked up the stairs to her room still angry at the two boys. She opened her door to be greeted by a pair of golden eyes.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here! I thought I told you I didn't want to see you for the rest of the night!"

"For Kami's sakes woman, five hundred years and you still haven't learned to keep your voice down."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Who else would it be? I saw your little scene at the festival."

Kagome blushed from the statement.

"Umm… well…I…"

"Don't bother explaining because like I said before I saw the whole thing and as much as I hate agreeing with a human you were right. It's about time you learn to control your own life."

"Yeah… are you sure you're okay?" she said as she checked his temperature with he palm of her hand.

A simple move which could cost her…

"I've got to go miko, I'll see you" Sesshomaru said quickly as he left.

"But…"

"KAGOME!"

"Inu-Inuyasha! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT I SAID THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Bu-but…"

"BUT NOTHING! YOU'RE SUCH A…"

"Nee-chan! Don't yell at Inu-sempai! I brought Yusuke and everyone else."

"You what! Why!"

"Because I didn't think aniki would fight with Inu-sempai and break up your date, gomen nasai nee-chan."

"I-it's okay Souta" Kagome said as she patted his head.

Meanwhile in the street

"Who the hell was that little bitch? How dare he talk to me like that? Doesn't he know who I am…?"

"Oh brother here he goes again with the 'I'm-the-Great-Yusuke-Urameshi' rant" said Kuwabara, "everyone already knows that I'm the biggest punk at Sarayashki Junior High."

"Oh and in what universe is that true?"

"Shut it shrimp!"

"Enough you two! I've enough problems wondering how my sister knows that mutt and the boxer, I don't need you two bickering too."

"Hn, it's your problem detective not mine" Hiei said as he disappeared.

"YEAH! GO WHY DON'T YOU! GO SIT YOUR ASS IN SOME TREE! Jerk."

"Yusuke calm down, let's go home, I'm sure Kagome will be fine by tomorrow" said Keiko optimistically.

"Yeah, yeah fine."

"Well, then Ms. Keiko I'll see you tomorrow" said Kurama politely.

"Bye Kurama and say hi to your mom for me" she replied.

"I will, see you all"

The reikai tantei went their separate ways, each wondering of what was to come of Yusuke and Kagome.

The Next Day 

Kagome woke up and looked around at her surroundings, quickly noticing the red lump on her floor known as Inuyasha. Amazingly enough he was still asleep, on a usual basis he woke up at the crack of dawn, then again who wouldn't if they were sleeping on a cold, hard, ground. Getting up from the bed quietly she proceeded to make her way to the bathroom only to be stopped by the red lump.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to freshen up Inuyasha, don't worry I'm not going to run away or anything."

"Feh, you better not."

"Geez, you worry too much."

After several hours of soaking in the tub, Kagome emerged from the bathroom only to find a very impatient inu.

"What the hell were you doing in there? I thought for sure that you drowned or something!"

"Oh Inuyasha you worry too much. By the way, why are you still here? You did say I could stay for two weeks."

"I know I know I was just checking that you remembered."

"…" Kagome gave him a look of disbelief.

"What? Don't look at me like that! It's the truth!"

"Inuyasha", Kagome said sweetly

"Uh… what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha said nervously,

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Um… sure, by the way, Sango, Miroku, and that little rat asked for you, so I kinda promised them that we'd visit them by noon." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I guess we could go, but in the meantime, just sit tight and I'll bring up some food, unless you want to come downstairs?"

""I'll come with you… just to make sure you don't hurt yourself"

"SIT BOY!"

"Damn it Kagome I try to be nice and you say the word."

"Well that isn't a way to show your concern you id-"

_DING DONG_

"Wonder who that could be?" Kagome said as she walked down the stairs, with a very disgruntled inu behind her.

Luckily for her, her mother reached the door before her.

"Oh hi Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, Hiei, and Kuwabara" said Midori loudly.

"Kuso!"

"Mrs. H where's Kagome?"

"She's in the living room with Inuyasha"

"Oh, that mutt", Yusuke said under his breath, "Well we'll go in there and say 'hi'".

"I'll bring some drinks in"

"Kuso, kuso" Kagome said as she looked around for something to cover Inuyasha's ears.

"Since when do you curse Kagome? You're hanging around me way to much".

Souta walked in and stared at his idol, while Kagome stared at something else.

"Hey squirt lemme borrow that hat", Kagome said as she snatched the hat off his head and put it on Inuyasha's.

"Hey, Kagome, Souta, mutt", said Yusuke.

"Yusuke…" reprimanded Keiko.

"…Sooo, why are you guys here?" asked Kagome to break the tension.

"What is something wrong with seeing my little sister?"

"I've known you for only two days and I can already see you're lying"

"Harsh sis, real harsh"

"…Right…"

"Anyways what's he doing here so early?"

"I slept over."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Come on Yusuke don't over react…" said Keiko.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T OVER REACT! My little sister is sleeping with some guy and you're telling me not to over react."

"Shut up Yusuke, he slept on the floor, and for your information Inuyasha is very trustworthy. You're only angry because he reminds you of yourself."

"WHAT! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" said Yusuke and Inuyasha together.

"Point proven, anyways why don't we all go for a walk together? It's such a nice day."

"Yeah whatever, easy for you to say" said the two simultaneously.

Keiko and Kagome glared and the two backed down, the group of boys followed the two girls to the park, Kagome and Keiko chattering away carelessly about their two troublesome friends. Kurama and Kuwabara (yes Kuwabara) were speaking to each other about fighting techniques, while Hiei added his few comments in the conversation. Yusuke and Inuyasha on the other hand walked wordlessly until Yusuke broke the silence.

"Why the hell do you wear that old shit and that stupid hat? What is red your favorite color or something, because you know red is just a darker pink?"

"You are so damn lucky that you're Kagome's brother, because I would have beaten the shit out of you already."

"Big words, why don't you, I've only been her brother for what? About three days now?"

"There they go again" said Keiko

"It seems that you were right Ms. Kagome, they really are alike" said Kurama thoughtfully.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" the two said simultaneously.

"…" everyone stared at them with annoyance.

"I don't know who the bigger fools are. Those two for arguing like idiots or us for listening." commented Hiei.

"Anyways…. Yusuke it's not as if he has to have a reason to wear what he does; besides you always wear the green uniform and no one complains about that."

"She has a point Yusuke" said Keiko wistfully.

_"Damn girls always ganging up on me."_ Yusuke grumbled.

"Hey Keiko, do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's half past eleven."

"Kuso!" everyone stared at the hasty Kagome in surprise, "what why are you all staring at me?"

"Kagome you just cursed, man you're hanging out with this fool way too much" said Yusuke.

"Yeah, well we're about to hang out some more, guys we gotta go meet some friends of ours, so we'll see you later."

"Cool, we'll come along" said Yusuke.

"Uh… that's not possible, they live really, really far away, and we promised them that we'd come together, alone, it's like a double date" Kagome said as she hooked her arm into Inuyasha's to show her point. Inuyasha blushed at the gesture.

"Fine, we'll see you later or something, but you better be home cause-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_Stupid retarded toddler interrupting me while I'm talking…"_

"Um… yeah… you gotta explain the toddler thing later, I'll see you later guys, bye!" she said as she and Inuyasha ran to the shrine.

"Hey Kagome, you didn't tell your brother about the well?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, we didn't get around to that yet" she said sheepishly.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, I mean if he's going to keep hanging around the shrine, he's bound to notice that you're missing, that is if his brain can register anything."

"INUYASHA! **That is **my brother you're talking about."

"Yeah, well I'm only telling you the truth, dammit you're slow."

"WHAT!"

"No I mean running, get on my back we'll get there faster."

"Oh, okay."

With the Reikai Tantei

"What is it toddler I was just about to give my sister the birds and bees talk, and you interrupted."

"I think she knows what that is" said Kuwabara, "I mean she's not five or something."

"Shut up Kuwabara I know that I just don't trust her with that guy."

"It sounds like the detective is a little over protective if you asked me."

"Yeah well no one asked you and you're pretty over protective yourself."

"Huh? The shrimp has a girlfriend or something?"

"They're more like family now" remarked Kurama.

"If you want to live another day you'd better shut your mouth fox."

"WOULD YOU FOUR KEEP IT DOWN?"

"Hi Koenma-san"

"Oh hi Keiko, I'm taking Yusuke and the others away for a while so Botan will drop you home."

"Okay, Koenma, bye Yusuke." Keiko said after she kissed him on the cheek.

Silence filled the air, as Yusuke stood there blushing staring at his girlfriend.

"_Ahem _As I was saying…" Koenma, of course, was the first to break the silence, "you guys have another mission, it's actually pretty minor, and you only have to kill a few demons hanging around the barrier."

"If it's so minor why don't you send someone else to do it?" asked Kuwabara.

"For once the baboon has a point, why should we waste our time on a few measly demons" said Hiei.

"Well, that's a first, you agreeing with Kuwabara, I mean. But anyways number one because you're still on parole and number two because they seem to be attracted to something within the Tokyo area, a shrine or something. So stop wasting time and go."

"Yeah, well I'm not on parole so I'll be going to home now" stated Yusuke.

"Not so fast Yusuke" Botan chirped as she pushed the four boys through a portal.

At the Well

"Wait up, Inuyasha I need to get the candy I bought for Shippo."

"Alright hurry up."

Kagome rushed to the house and gathered the vast amounts of candy she had acquired for Shippo. After, she ran to her room to get the shards, she knew that if she forgot the shards an argument would ensue with Inuyasha. Kagome ran to the well house and opened the shoji screens, only to meet a very impatient hanyou.

"What took you so long? Geez, I thought I was going to die before you got back."

"… Well I've never seen you so eager to go back."

"I just don't want to disappoint Shippo."

"Since when?" giggled Kagome, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were warming up to him."

"Since now! And now let's go" Inuyasha answered as he grabbed Kagome's bag and jumped into the well, hoping to avoid her question.

"Stupid Inuyasha… won't even wait for me. Inuyasha!"

As she emerged from the well, Kagome saw her companion frozen in his spot, staring at their new 'guest' at the well. Kagome's eyes bore into those of the newcomer's, wondering what was to become of the sudden encounter.


	5. AN

AN: Okay… I know I haven't updated in eons. But I do plan to, eventually. Just wanted to let my loyal readers know that my fics haven't been abandoned (yet). I will update them over the course of this year, however first I want to attempt to revamp all my fics which are up first. I realize y writing at that time wasn't up to par. So give a few months to do all of my chapters over first, which I'll upload in a SUPER-MEGA-all-in-one-time- upload. And then I'll continue my fics from there. So no death threats!!! (Unless they're really good, like Sesshoumaru worthy)


End file.
